The Tomboy is like Kryptonite to the GirlyGirl
by Kiba's Little Worry
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Power of the Tomboy is like Kryptonite to the Girly-Girl 

Hinata, Ten Ten, and Temari are SUPER BORED at their all-girl school. So they all make a promise, 'Once in Seventh Grade no one shall know us as what we truly are.' Now they have finished elementary and are moving on to middle school…AS BOYS! What better way to cure their sickness of needing excitement? As boys they will discover hidden secrets, pain, and of course

Secret crushes.


	2. Chapter 2

_K.L.W.-Read the story. --, I'm sorry if the intro was suckish. I just didn't think that there would be that many people interested in it. _

Normal P.O.V.

"Yo! HINATA!" yelled a very peppy TenTen.

"Good afternoon TenTen. Have you seen Temari?"

"What are you talking about, she's right-

"HERE!"

Suddenly, their spunky friend tackled both girls to the ground.

"TEMARI! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry Hinata, I'm just stoked! Were gonna be in a WHOLE NEW SCHOOL!"

"Hey slow down there Jackson. We've gotta get through the summer first!"

"And we've gotta 'prepare' all summer!"

Both TenTen and Temari's lips turned into sly grins.

"**Of course we do."** They said in unison.

Hinata sweat dropped. She loved her friends and all but when they said things at the same time she always got mildly freaked out.

"Um…_yhea._ Anyways since were gonna need all the time we can get so you guys wanna come over to my place to practice and junk."

"Uh, YHEA! You know I'm in love with you house!"

"Correction, your in love with my cousin TenTen."

"Sh-SHUT UP!"

"Awww, look Hinata she's blushing! How CUTE!"

"I AM NOT BLUSHING!"

Hinata and Temari both knew that this was a, I don't know, BIG FAT LIE. TenTen's entire face looked like someone painted it a cherry red color. Heck, it was almost as deep as Hinata's cheeks when she got embarrassed!

"_Sure your not TenTen. Anyways…_did you remember you bike this time Temari? The sooner we get to my house the better."

Silence…

"_**TEMARI! SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU CAN GET DRESSED BY YOURSELF!"**_

"_**SHUT UP TENNISBALL-HEAD!"**_

"_**GUYS!**_ I have my bike with pegs today so Temari can ride with me. See? Problem solved."

TenTen smiled evilly and Temari looked like she would puke. Both girls had ridden with Hinata. Two words…TERRIFYING HELL. It was like a piggyback ride from a wild tiger through the eye of a tornado, with fire. Don't ask how flames show up…please.

_(A.N.- Hehehe…Drake and Josh.) _

"I'D RATHER WALK!"

"Aw…but that's no fun."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

She head locked TenTen's neck firmly and pulled out a ruler with a metal edge.

"_Get on the bike or the girl gets it." _She said in a high-pitched voice.

"_OKAY, OKAY JUST DON'T HURT 'ER! SEE? I'M WALKING TO THE BIKE!"_

Hinata giggled and released TenTen's neck. She felt herself being jerked forward by her collar. The hand was from a _very pissed off_ TenTen.

"_**Hinata…must you always do that?"**_

"Must you always stretch my collars? Seriously TenTen, I'm running out of shirts that look like they aren't for football players! Besides you know the only way that gets Temari moving is to threaten someone important to her."

"_Yhea…_BUT DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME!?!?!"

"It's that or I end up looking suicidal. Do you _WANT_ people to think in nuts?"

"If it keeps the_ 'Ruler of Death' _away from me then YES!"

Both TenTen and Hinata were glairing at eachother until Temari called to them.

"COME ON GUYS! LETS GET MY NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE OVERWITH!"

"WERE COMING! GEEZ…DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A KNOT TEMARI!"

Both girls boarded their bikes and were off. In a few minutes they arrived at Hinata's house and after Temari was finished emptying her lunch on the sidewalk entered the mansion-like home.

"YO, NEJI, HANABI I'M HOME!"

"Hey kid." Said an 8year old Hanabi…who was strangely enough dangling from a white ceiling fan taking pictures of a slightly embarrassed Neji.

"What are you doing?" asked Temari.

"I'm just taking pictures of people at different angles."

"You know, if most girls found their sister hanging from a ceiling fan taking pictures of their cousin it would be weird."

Hanabi pouted. "Your saying I'm abnormal."

"Kind of. Get down from there before you hurt yourself."

"Relax, I'm totally f-" Hanabi was cut off by a loud thud. You guessed it, she fell. --

Neji jumped up and screamed. "ARE YOU OKAY!?!?!" _(A.N. Neji has a bit of a mother complex in this fic. Weird I know.)_

Hanabi quickly got to her feet and grinned.

"Yhea I'm-nope…I dislocated my shoulder again. Here we go."

She jumped up and landed with a boom on the same shoulder. Once again she jumped up and smiled.

"Yep, that fixed 'er!"

"Riiiiggghhhtt. Anyway, can we please go to your room now Hinata? I'm scared now."

"Geez, Temari your such a chicken. Fine lets go. Were gonna be up in my room if you need us Neji."

They all climbed up the stairs to the 3rd floor to Hinata's room. Once they were safely inside her room they locked the door.

"I don't know how you do it Hinata, I mean if I lived with them I'd probably go mentally insane."

"Who said I'm not insane already TenTen."

"WHATEVER! LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THIS!"

"Geez what's your problem?"

"Sorry…I'm just a little upset because I'm hungry since a _certain somebody_ made me loose my lunch."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! AT LEAST BRUSH YOUR TEETH!"

"Well TenTen, I should but I shant."

Hinata sat on the floor in a thinking pose. "Is shant a word?"

"Possibly, but whether it's shant or shisant is unknown."

TenTen sighed. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"I VOLUNTEER TENTEN TO NOT BE LAST OR SECOND!" Temari said while grabbing her wrist and sticking it in the air.

"I second that" TenTen thought for a moment. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

"To late TENTEN!"

After a few hours of cutting primping and poking out popped a new TenTen.

"Wow, I knew you've worked with hair before Hinata but I didn't think you'd be _that_ good."

"Thanks Temari…I think."

"Uh GUYS! Can I at least see how I look now?"

"SURE NO LONGER TENNISBALL-HEAD!"

Temari shoved a mirror into TenTen's face and she was shocked. Her once waist long chestnut brown hair was dyed black and cut off so she could feel a breeze on her neck. The back was divided and each side was jetting out messily to the sides and her bangs were brought out more and cut to the side. She also was wearing deep blue contact lenses._ (A.N. Think Ash from Pokemon and you've got it! But no blue eyes for him!) _TenTen felt something come down easily on her head and looked up. Hinata had put a dark blue baseball cap on her head.

"Here, you keep it. Neji got it for me but it suits you more. Besides, it ties your look together."

She looked at herself again. Hinata was right as usual; she looked really good and it made her eyes look more natural.

Dead silence…

Hinata's eyes watered up. "WHHAAAA! TENTEN HATES IT! SHE THINKS I MADE HER UGLY!" she sobbed on the floor.

"HUH!?! No, no I really like it Hinata! I'm just not used to it yet!" TenTen said kneeling down with a panicked look. All of a sudden Neji came into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Is everything oka-" He stopped and stared at TenTen.

To say the least it looked pretty awkward. His cousin was crying on the floor and a boy was kneeled down in front of her with the hat he gave her for her 9th birthday. And that's when Neji jumped to the wildest conclusion.

"HINATA! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?!"

_K.L.W.-My lame attempt at a cliffhanger. Please review and if you do R&R for later chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Power of the Tomboy is like Kryptonite to the Girly-Girl_

_**Jinx-THIS IS MY NEW/PERMANENT SCREEN NAME!!!**_

_**Hinata-Welcome to chapter 3.**_

_**Sasuke-Why aren't I in this story yet?**_

_**Jinx-Shut the mouth or this is going to be a GaaHina fic!**_

_**Sasuke-shuts up**_

_**Neji-What a kiss up.**_

_**Sasuke-SHUT UP! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A MOTHER COMPLEX!!! **_

_**Neji-AT LEAST I HAVE A FAMILY!**_

_**Sasuke-Oh, IT IS ON HOMEBOY!!!**_

_**Jinx-QUIET!!! NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!!! You can fight in the liquor store parking lot if you wish.**_

_**Silence**_

_**Hinata-Please R&R.**_

_**Jinx & Neji- Or else…**_

Last time we left off… 

_Hinata's eyes watered up. "WHHAAAA! TENTEN HATES IT! SHE THINKS I MADE HER UGLY!" she sobbed on the floor._

"_HUH!?! No, no I really like it Hinata! I'm just not used to it yet!" TenTen said kneeling down with a panicked look. All of a sudden Neji came into the room with a worried look on his face._

"_Is everything oka-" He stopped and stared at TenTen._

_To say the least it looked pretty awkward. His cousin was crying on the floor and a boy was kneeled down in front of her with the hat he gave her for her 9__th__ birthday. And that's when Neji jumped to the wildest conclusion._

"_HINATA! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?!"_

Our three heroines were taken back by this comment. But none were as shocked as TenTen. Her eyes were blank and her skin was pale and clammy. She knew she looked different but that was just…plain insulting!

Hinata was the first that spoke up. Well, not so much spoke up as to grabbing Neji by the shoulders and violently shaking him.

"Neji-nii! HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS TENTEN! I KNEW YOU WERE DENSE BUT YOU'VE JUST EVOLVED A NOTCH UP THE IDIOT-LADDER!!!

TenTen was sulking quietly in the corner her back facing everyone, stroking the ground with her index finger.

"What did he just say? Tell me he didn't say what I thought he said…"

"GYYAAHH! TENTEN DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THAT IDIOT! HE HAS AN EYE INFECTION OR SOMETHING!!!"

No effect…

"Ohnoohnoohnono…I KNOW!!! NEJI-NII I NEED YOU!"

Hinata forcefully grabbed a dazed Neji's wrist and shoved/threw him at TenTen. Since Neji wasn't really 100 right then he ended up stumbling and landed on TenTen's back sort of wrapping his hands around her waist, almost looking as if he was hugging her. This, of course, caused TenTen and Neji to blush a million shades of red. TenTen tried to unlock Neji's hands from around her neck but ended up with her fingers laced in his, him on top of her, sitting upright. To be blunt they looked like a total couple!

TenTen snapped her hands away and strode out of the room thoroughly red probably walking to the bathroom to throw some water on her cheeks. Neji wasn't that surprised…he was WORSE! He was sweating and you could hear his heart thumping through his chest. He couldn't even walk straight so Hinata kindly walked him to the stairs. After that Hinata slammed her door with an evil smirk ignoring the many thumps she heard…probably from someone falling down many flights of painful stairs.

Hinata sighed in relief and wiped her forehead. "Mission accomplished!"

Temari sweat dropped. "P-please do-don't tell me you planned all that…"

"Well, that wasn't my original plan. Neji was supposed to run in after he heard a scream of terror."

"…"

"Oh crap. I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yup."

"Fuck…"

For a while there was an awkward silence until TenTen came back into the room, then you could feel the electrifying rage of a 5'2 girl.

What was left of TenTen's hair was standing on end. "Why…did…you…do…that?"

Hinata was sitting innocently on her bed swinging her legs. "Do what?"

"THROW NEJI ON ME!"

"I can't. Neji-nii-san is currently bleeding on a couch down stairs."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing never mind. Well since we got your hair done we can start on Temari."

Temari's eyes went sparkly. "Hinata, can I request a haircut?"

"Umm, as long as it's not like TenTen's I don't see a real problem with it."

"YAY!" Temari ran over to her gray backpack and dug until she found a worn copy of 'Fruits Basket' volume one. She hurriedly flipped through the pages and found what character she wanted to look like.

"I WANNA LOOK LIKE HIM!!!" Temari shoved the book to Hinata's face and pointed.

Hinata studied the picture and nodded. Temari squealed like a child who got a bag of candy and eagerly untied her hair to get it cut. Hinata pulled out her scissors and began to slice through dirty blonde hair.

-

-

-

-

"All done Temari!"

"YAYZ! CAN I SEE PLEASE?"

"Yheah sure!" Hinata passed Temari a hand mirror and gasped.

"…I look JUST LIKE SII-CHAN!!!"

"Hey Temari, I've wanted to ask you this for a while. Why do you like Shigure so much?"

Temari sighed. "Poor naïve TenTen. I like him because…HE'S REALLY SUPER HOT!"

"…Okay then."

Hinata got up from where she was sitting.

"I'm going to check on Neji. If he bleeds to much it could stain the carpets."

As she started to walk to the door a gust of wind passed by her. Temari had jumped up and locked the door!

"No way Hinata…it's our turn to mess with you."

_**Jinx-I apologize for the**_ _**short chapter**_! _**I DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED!!!**_

_**Sasuke-I'LL DO IT!!!**_

_**Jinx-Go away!**_

_**Hinata-Please review kindly.**_


	4. You want WHAT?

The Power of the Tomboy is like Kryptonite to the Girly-Girl

The Power of the Tomboy is like Kryptonite to the Girly-Girl

_**Jinx- KYHA! INSPERATION STRIKES! SOMEONE GET MY NOTEPAD!**_

_**Temari-Not until you finish this chapter young lady! Waggles finger**_

_**Jinx- Yes sir! Anyway I thank EVERYONE who has been patient enough for me to update. I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER FOR YOUR READING ENJOYMENT. **_

_**Hinata-Please R, R, &R.**_

_**Jinx- Relax Read & Review! XD**_

Last Time…

_Hinata got up from where she was sitting._

"_I'm going to check on Neji. If he bleeds to much it could stain the carpets."_

_As she started to walk to the door a gust of wind passed by her. Temari had jumped up and locked the door! _

"_No way Hinata…it's our turn to mess with you."_

Normal P.O.V.

If you were in Hinata Hyuga's room right then you would think she was trying to tame an angry lion in it. But no, her close friends Temari and TenTen were trying to give her an at-home haircut.

"GET AWAY!"

"HINATA! STAY STILL!"

"NO WAY TENTEN! I DON'T TRUST YOU WITH SCISSORS AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO THAT HORSE!"

"…I just wanted a ride." TenTen looked away nervously.

"HINATA! Don't make me get the yaoi paddle again!" Said Temari.

What little facial color was left in Hinata's cheeks drained.

"…You wouldn't dare."

Temari walked over to Hinata's closet and pulled out a long oar-like paddle with the 'yaoi' on it in big black kanji. Hinata gulped and sat in a chair faster than you could say…um… 'Hinata sat in a chair.'

"That's a good little girl." TenTen gently patted her head.

"J-just get this over w-with." Hinata shut her eyes as if someone was about to smack her on the face.

TenTen and Temari sighed. They loved Hinata all and well but sometimes she was just so dramatic. Finally they could have their turn to cut someone's hair. They grinned slyly and pulled out a pair of scissors.

_--Quite a while later--_

"Well, that wasn't nearly as creative as I thought it would be." Hinata said as she looked into her mirror.

"Tch, well there wasn't much to work with. Your hair is REALLY short."

"…I suppose your right TenTen."

Hinata looked back into the mirror. It wasn't that much of a change. Her hair wasn't the same but it wasn't that different. Her bangs were straightened and slightly covered her eyes giving them a messy look but they were still even. The bangs she had on the sides of her cheeks were gone letting her cheeks show more. It also looked as if it had been straightened in the back so it reached to the end of her neck and was dyed a grayish black color.

"All I need is my helmet and my board and hello skater dude."

"C'mon that's…not a bad idea actually."

"Um…I was just kidding!" Temari patted her shoulder.

"Too late Hinata, once TenTen is inspired there isn't ANY stopping her."

Hinata sighed. This fact was unfortunately true. TenTen was exceptionally hard headed, always hyper, and strong willed which is probably the worst combination for ANY person.

"THAT SKITTLES IT! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A SKATEBOARDER!"

"TenTen…don't you mean 'settles'?"

"No, no silly Temari, I said skittles."

"Ooookaaayyyy…weird."

"What? Who doesn't like skittles?"

"I don't know...skittle haters?"

"…True. Well, COME ON! WE NEED TO GET TO THE MALL BEFORE IT CLOSES!"

"For what dare I ask?"

"Well we can't pretend to be guys when were in jean skirts and fishnets now can we?"

"I guess not, unless we pose as cross dressing homos." Said Hinata plucking at her Jack Skellington shirt and black camo pants.

Temari's eyes went big and hopeful. " CAN I?"

"Can you what Temari?"

"Be a cross dresser duh!"

Hinata and TenTen were both thinking the same thing, which was…

'**WHAT THE HECK?!'**

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"So I can still hit on guys without being judged."

TenTen face faulted. Temari probably had the WEIRDEST logic out of everyone on earth.

Hinata spoke up first. "Temari…don't you think that being a GAY boy will only put you in an awkward position. I mean your POSING as a guy anyway right? Wouldn't that put unnecessary pressure on you? I mean I have no objections but it may be really complicated for you."

"…Hinata, have I ever told you that you use REALLY BIG words? Besides, even if I knew what you were talking about I'd probably disagree." Temari said shrugging.

"SHE ASKED IF YOU'D FEEL WEIRD BEING GAY YOU R-TARD!!" TenTen screamed into her ear with a scary expression and tears streaming down her face.

Temari stuck her finger in her ear. "You don't need to shout TenTen. Besides I don't think being gay is that big of a deal."

"WELL THAT MAKES IT SOOOO MUCH BETTER!!"

Temari grinned cockily and put her hands behind her head. "I KNOW, HUH?"

"It's called _sarcasm _Temari. LEARN IT!"

Temari's eyes were pouring out rivers in tears as she pulled on Hinata's arm like a child.

"TenTen is being scary Hinata. Tell her I have a good idea! Go on tell her!"

Hinata shook her head. "You know I hate picking sides Temari."

"Just tell her that my idea isn't a big deal. So I want to be a gay cross dresser. So what? It's better than having to choose one or the other."

"THAT IS THE STUPIDEST REASON EVER!"

"IS NOT TENTEN!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and shook her head as her closest friends continued to argue. She walked over to her dresser and opened her drawer of randomness. There she pulled out a silver can and pulled the lock off. A pink stream of clouds kept gushing out of it knocking the two unconscious. Hinata was sitting on the floor wearing a gas mask thinking about Temari's suggestion.

'Well…it may be easier to be gay. Pretending to like girls would be pretty awkward. Hell, I may want to pose as a gay with Temari!'

_**Jinx-There you have it! My mommy said I got to leave the computer so BYE BYE!! **_

_**Hinata-Please review. **_

_**Jinx-WAIT!! I AMLOST FORGOT! If you think Temari and Hinata CAN or CAN'T be gay please leave it in your comment.**_


	5. Chapter 5 EXCITEMENT! 8D

The Power of the Tomboy is like Kryptonite to the Girly-Girl

_The Power of the Tomboy is like Kryptonite to the Girly-Girl._

_**Jinx-GASP IT' SUMMER!!Weird…I usually take like a whole 5 MONTHS before I update!**_

_**Chowder-EXCITMENT!! 8D**_

_**Hinata- (flips hair) Not bad.**_

_**Shikamaru-Why am I here?**_

_**Jinx-CUZ PINEAPPLE HEAD!! YOU'LL APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**Shikamaru-…pineapple head…**_

_**Naruto-R.R.&R.!**_

Last Time

_Hinata rolled her eyes and shook her head as her closest friends continued to argue. She walked over to her dresser and opened her drawer of randomness. There she pulled out a silver can and pulled the lock off. A pink stream of clouds kept gushing out of it knocking the two unconscious. Hinata was sitting on the floor wearing a gas mask thinking about Temari's suggestion. _

'_Well…it may be easier to be gay. Pretending to like girls would be pretty awkward. Hell, I may want to pose as a gay with Temari!'_

_Temari's P.O.V._

I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes.

I sat up rubbing my forehead. "Hinata…what happened?"

"TenTen whacked you over your head and you got knocked out."

"…I'm pathetic."

"I'll agree to that." I jolted up and looked over at TenTen who was sitting on Hinata's bed, sipping a Coke.

"TENTEN! That's not nice! At least she wouldn't trip over her opponents knocked out body!"

TenTen chocked on her soda and glared an icy glare. Then it all came back to me! We were fighting about my choice of homosexuality!

"BEING GAY IS COMPLETELY NATURAL!" I shrieked and pointed.

TenTen looked over at me and simply rolled her eyes. "Hinata and I discussed it while you were passed out. You and her can be bi or homo, I don't really care."

"…………WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?! YOU WERE CONVINCED SO EASILY BY HINATA BUT NOT ME?!" I yelled into her ear.

"…Yes. Unlike you Hinata has a voice of reason." TenTen rolled her eyes and stuck a finger in the ear I screamed into.

"Agrh. Now I'm depressed. I guess I'll just go to sleep."

I heard Hinata say something along the lines of "Don't go to sleep." But I curled up into a fetal position on the floor anyway. Then I heard someone sigh, which was probably TenTen.

"Fine stay here. Were just going to have to go shopping without you then."

I stood straight up _(without using my hands!)_ at the mention of my…second favorite word. My favorite word is dirt bike. Don't bother asking why, even I don't know!!

"NO ONE GOES SHOPPING WITHOUT SABAKU NO TEMARI!!"

Hinata laughed."Oh geez, Temari at lease get your bandages on! TenTen and I already got ours." Hinata handed me a roll of bandages, you know, the kind that you use when your arm is sprained or something.

"Thanks dude! …………Wait…………YOU LEFT ME K.O.ED ON THE FLOOR FOR HOW LONG!?"

TenTen sweat dropped. "Um…that isn't the point! Do you need our help to get those on?" she said pointing to the thick roll of bandages I was holding in my hand.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll pass. I'm not so helpless that I can't get some band aids on my chest."

_!10 minutes later!_

"OKAY LET'S GOOOO!!"

"YHEA! WHO'S GONNA SHOP TODAY?"

"WERE GONNA SHOP TODAY!!"

"WHO, WHO, WHO!?"

"US US US!!"

With that we all stomped out the door singing our shopping song…down the stairs…in Neji's face…out the door…all the way to our bikes.

_(Thank Kami that I left my bike HERE instead of really leaving it at my house like TenTen thought I did.)_

I have to admit it's pretty cool to have random people stare at you like your crazy. It gives me adrenaline.

Well, the ride there was pretty quite. It's really hard to have a conversation while riding bikes. TRY IT!! I THINK IT'S SUPER HARD!!

!15 minutes later!

"WERE HERE!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

TenTen sighed and smiled a cocky smile. "I KNOW!! Isn't it amazing that that cop pulled us over for breaking the speed limit?"

"I KNOW!! But it was only a 5 mile limit."

Hinata took her helmet off and shook her head like dog that just had a bath. "Yhea…but it was by a school so I guess that makes sense…"

"Ne…whatever." I stared at our favorite mall. "Shall we?"

I asked TenTen and Hinata bowing to them like an old day gentleman. My friends giggled at me and offered their hands to me. I gently grasped them and we both amazingly waltzed into the mall, which earned up some awkward/impressed stares. Of course we all laughed and linked arms walking up to a directory. We all knew our ways around the mall…but just the girl stores. Since none of us knew where any of those stores were that sold boy clothes we preferred we decided to all pick a random store and meet back at the door in 3 hours.

Hinata got Hot Topic, the lucky sucker, TenTen got Old Navy, and I got the grossest store that could ever have been made. MACY'S! WHY ME, WWWHHYYY!? I've hated that place ever since that stupid perfume lady sprayed me in the face when I was 7!!

"AAARRGGGGGHHH, I HATE MACY'S!! HATE HATE HATE!!" I practically kicked the directory down I was so mad!! I ranted and ranted until I was all the way to that damn store, purposely avoiding the perfume section, which made my venture about 2 times longer than it should've been...what's 5 times 2 again?? AGG! CURSE YOU MATH!! CUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRSSSE YYYOOOUUUUU!!

My rapidly shrinking brain aside, I looked up at the roof to look at the big signs that had the signs with the 'Girls' and 'Boys' pictures on them.

--5 shirts, 6 pairs of jeans and two zip-up sweaters later--

I emptied my boatload of clothes onto the counter. When I looked up at the cashier I saw that same look. It was the one that said _'How can this ghetto rat afford this?'_ I hated when they did that. I'll admit that I wore baggy pants and shirts with the sleeves torn off, and flat visor caps but that doesn't mean I'm into drugs and 'Rollin wit ma home boys'!! DAMN STERIO TYPES AND WHOEVER STARTED THEM!!

_(A.N. Since I don't know how Yen works there going to use American money.)_

"Your total is 85.30."

"Hm? Oh yhea!" I dug around in my back pocket for my wallet and slapped a Benjamin down on the counter. There was that look again. I was getting really sick of this chick. Another reason I hated this store, the stuck up employees and how they act like they have something shoved up in the crevices of their wee asses! Either way I wanted to get out of that place as quickly as possible. I grabbed my bags and pretty much jogged out of that meeting place of demons. Demons wearing mini skirts and halter-tops. As I was walking out I caught sight of those signs with the smiling kids on them.

'Hmmm…I've always wondered how they make those kids look so damn perfect and happy. No one is that happy in real life ri—'

My thoughts were cut short. Apparently I was walking around with my head in the clouds, making countless people dodge me…except for the idiot who ran into me!!

Whoever he was HE HAD A FEAKING HARD HEAD!!

I clutched my aching skull and muttered 'Ow' over and over again. I rubbed my forehead and looked up. The guy who ran into me was already standing and walking away, THE JERKFACE!!

"The least you could do was help me up you cock face!"

The guy who ran into me turned to look at me. He had a really weird fashion sense; his hair was up in a spiky ponytail, and black sweat bands adorning each of his wrists. He had a long sleeve fishnet shirt with a gray baggy green shirt, which looked out of place with his black skinny jeans. But his face…I couldn't tell if he was REALLY angry or REALLY bored.

He lazily said "Huh?"

Two points for me. This kid was as bored as a fence.

"I said…**THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS HELP ME UP YOU COCK FACE**!!"

"…Excuse me?"

"I don't think I can yell it any louder but I'll try. **_THE LE_**—"

He cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth. I bit it. He pulled it back and started yelling at me saying how unsanitary that was and how biting people was rude. But I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying; I was looking at those eyes of his. He probably has the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen. They were a deep hazel brown and they looked like you could get lost in them if you looked to long… that is probably what I was doing. I snapped back to attention and nodded my head.

"Yup yup your absolutely right."

"So get going."

"…What?"

"Go find someone else to annoy!"

"...Well that's not nice at all…"

"Who said I was nice? Besides this whole conversation is troublesome."

I nodded. He really did never say he was nice, and this did seem like a troublesome conversation to have.

"Hellooo in there?"

I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Oh, sorry dude sometimes I just zone out during the weirdest times. Well, anyway, I think we got of to a bad start so 'Hi my name is Sabaku no Tohru and it's been very nice talking with you.' "

"…My names Nara Shikamaru…it was strange meeting you."

"Psh. Whatever, I need to go meet my friends anyways. If the fates allow it I'll see you again." Wait…fates!? OH MY GOD AM I TURNING INTO NEJI!? I walked away slowly thinking about this but smiled at the dude over my shoulder. I was happy for some reason…I don't know why but I was. Then something hit me…I HAD ANOTHER TWO AND A HALF HOURS BEFORE WE WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO MEET UP! Oh well, nothing to do but walk around the mall for hours aimlessly until I get hopelessly lost, and eventually find Hinata and TenTen by dumb luck.

_**Jinx-YAY! NOW I'M DONE!! XD Sorry to those people who voted for them to not be gay. You were ruled out by the fan girls of Yaoi!**_

_**Sasuke-And because there were only 2 votes for them to be straight.**_

_**Jinx-S-SHUT UP!! YOU JUST RUINED THE DRAMATIC TENSION!**_

_**Sasuke-What dramatic tension?**_

_**Jinx-Once again I say SHUT UP!!**_

_**Temari-I feel warm inside…**_

_**Hinata & Shika- RR&R. Or else…**_

_**Jinx-Before we go-oo I would like to introduce an after chapter segment called "A Stupid Moment With Deidara and Tobi!!" Take it away guys!!**_

_**Tobi's tummy- Zzzzzz…**_

_**Deidara-What is that!?**_

_**Tobi-Shhh…Tobi's tummy is sleeping.**_

_**Deidara-What!?**_

_**Tobi-He likes to take naps after lunch. **_

_**Jinx- Like my longest chapter EVER!! 0o0 Once again please review! …Well go on and push the button! Please…**_

_**Arg, please review or I'll cry…;;**_


End file.
